All I Need
by LeatherAndCardGames
Summary: Johnny Cade was one of the only people who ever was ever graced with Dally Winston's gentle side. Actually Johnny Cade was the only one that was ever graced with Dally's kind side. Dallas x Johnny, fluff. Yaoi boyxboy.


**Worthless. Stupid. Whore. Retarded. Unloved. Not Wanted. That's me...**

** /x/Johhny.x**

**Dally/X**

* * *

_3rd person...i guess..._

_xDallyxJohnnyx_

Johnny Cade was one of the only people who ever was ever graced with Dally Winston's gentle side. Actually Johnny Cade was the only one that was ever graced with Dally's kind side. Dallas Winston was a teenager who just turned 20. Cold, crystal clear blue eyes, white blonde hair and that boy just had one to many stabs to the back that made him keep his guard up at all times. Those walls, those cold, near emotionless eyes shown with so much hurt but hurt was masked by anger an insecurity and toughness. Being tough kept Dallas Winston alive. Those few times he was ever nice were in the presence of little Johnny Cade. Poor Johnny had been beaten to a pulp on more than one occasion and he carried such a hurt in his eyes. One of a puppy who had been kicked one to many times.

* * *

_Dally's POV_**  
**

_xDallyxJohnnyx_

Being soft only got you hurt, just like it got Johnny hurt. Johnny would never stand up to his ol' man and its for that reason that I gotta be tough with the kid. But that kid just does somethin' to me. He just draws me right to him. I guess you could say Johnny was like my kid brother but then again what would someone say to someone, _not saying its me_, that happened to love there 'kid brother' the way I love Johnny. Maybe it was just those eyes, goddamn those eyes. So sad. So hurt. So scared. So full of longing and want. He was so jumpy and so scared of the world but with me he relaxed. I wish he could be like that all the time. I have thought so much about the things I could do to him to make him trust me and to make him love me.

I don't want any of that lusty stuff from Johnny, I just want to hold the kid and make those holes in his heart go away.

Holy fuck...I sound like a goddamn desperate girl. I feel like shit when he gets beaten because I know I didn't protect him when I said I would. Harder than it sounds to protect that kid. He is always welcome to stay with me but I gotta wonder. What makes him go back to those bastards? I just don't get it. Maybe he just wants love. I could surely give that to him, I just don't know how to go about it.

* * *

_Johnnycake's POV_

_xDallyxJohnnyx_

Johnnycake, that's what the gang calls me. That's what Dally calls me. That's all that Dally calls me. I love the way my name rolls of his tongue. I just love it. With him I feel so safe and loved and protected. _Sigh. _I know I can never have him. I know he won't want me. I mean who does. I have thought a lot about killing myself but do you know what keeps me going. Dally. He keeps me going. I love him. He is so hansom and gorgeous and just lovable. I know what you're thinking. Dally Winston, lovable right. About as lovable as a cactus. But your wrong. I mean from what I know, Dally only shows his gentle side to me, like when he holds me during a thunder storm or when he puts his arm around my shoulder when we sit out in the lot.

With Dally I am safe and loved and cared for. I want to tell him how I feel. I LOVE DALLY! I gotta find Dally!

* * *

_Johnnycakes's POV_

_xDallyxJohnnyx_

I walk down the street on my way to the Curtis' home to see if Dally's there. My hands are in my pocket. I have a pack of cancer sticks in my pocket along with a lighter that Dally gave me in the pockets of my jeans. I give my pocket a reassuring squeeze before I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket. As I walk I think about the fun I've had with Dally and Ponyboy and the gang. Dally was right. They do care and after we got back into town I was on constant watch. Especially Dally. Dally rarely left my side. I even slept at Buck's so he could keep watch over me. During thunder storms he would hold me and sooth me into sleep. That's right. Dallas Winston lulled me to sleep. He cares. He really does, you just gotta get to know him.

Just then I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around and instinctively reach for the switchblade I have in my back pocket.

"Whoa Johnnycake, its me, its Dally, calm down kid"

I instantly relax as Dally reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his lighter as he lights up a smoke.

"S-s-sorry D-dal, you just scared me, that's a-all"

"Yeah sorry kid" he says as he drapes his leather clad arm around my small shoulders.

"You know I would never hurt you, right kid?" he asks as a question.

"I know Dal, I just got scared, I'm okay" I say looking at him as we walk down the street.

He just looks at me. His cool, blue eyes looking me up and down. Dally coolly puts out his cancer stick and stops walking to face me. His eyes travel up and down my body, I instinctively look at the ground, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. I feel his calloused fingers tilt my chin up to look at him. He brings me close to him until our faces our only about an inch apart.

"Dal...?"

I'm cut off when his lips press against mine. We stay like for a while, with just our lips touching but his tongue darts out from his mouth and licks my bottom lip. I gasp, thus opening my mouth and allowing him access to map out my moist cavern. Finally when we break apart he just watches me.

At first I have no idea what to do so I just throw my arms around his neck and pull him in for another kiss. Again his tongue slips past my parted lips where he envelopes my mouth. He ends the kiss when air becomes an issue. He smiles that funny, goofy smile and he slings his arm around my shoulders.

"I love you Dally"

"Yeah I love ya too kid, a lot. You do know that right?"

"Yeah Dally I know, I've always kinda known"

He smirks and gently tightens his hold on my shoulders.

"Lets go back to my place kid, my dad's outta town and won't be back till late July"

I nod and snuggle into his embrace as he pulls me close kissing my greased up hair.

"Love you" he mumbles into my hair.

* * *

**End**

**Diamond and I no longer write together. She hates me. Everyone does. So what.**

**If you are tough, it doesn't hurt. **


End file.
